Distrustified
Sparks Nevada's Robot Rogues in "Distrustified" is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "Distrustified" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Alloy Roy - Steve Agee *Steel Magnolia - Rebecca Mader *C.H.A.R.L.I.E. - Carlos Alazraqui *Buck 209 - Noah Segan *Low Down Ralph - Chris Tallman *Low Down Ralph Gang - Matt Gourley, Mark McConville Detailed Description Alloy Roy gathers his robot outlaw gang together and is inspired by their inspiration to rescue him. The rogues say they are just as much a poker playing gang as an outlaw gang. Steel Magnolia wins Buck 209's hat in the poker game. Alloy Roy says that there are more stories worth knowing on Mars than Sparks Nevada's. Their story, which will go against the do-gooder external conflict type stories, and will be one of how much good are the bad guys, really? Roy mentions that there's a space train coming with a load of Unobtainergon cubes. Roy plans on stealing the cubes and they'll be set for life. Since Sparks Nevada is very glum and in no condition to do a space train escort, and Croach left Sparks' company, they should have no trouble from the law. He uploads a video showing how upset Sparks Nevada is to a shared folder the gang can see. Robots from outside the gang start accessing the folder, as well, including Low Down Ralph, who is the orneriest robot any of them have heard of, and his gang. Buck 209 admits it might have been him that let other robots see the folder, just as his entire address book gets access and the folder is posted to a list-serv. The gang heads towards the space train quickly before other robot outlaws get the idea to rob it as well. Along the way, a fracas ensues - all the gangs in the area fly in and fight each other for the train until they wipe each other out. Roy leads his gang behind a mesa and pulls his (or in this case, Sparks Nevada's) guns on Buck 209 for sharing the folder with Low-Down Ralph and his entire address book. He then draws on C.H.A.R.L.I.E. for undermining him. However, he decides not to shoot either of them at the time. Low Down Ralph and his gang, who are not brothers, find them. Ralph and his gang threaten to shoot Roy's gang, but they all just shoot at C.H.A.R.L.I.E. and run out of ammo killing him. Roy's gang spreads out their fire and kills Ralph's entire gang. Buck 209 then points his guns at Roy and declares his love for Steel Magnolia. He says if he doesn't kill Alloy Roy now, Steel Magnolia will fall in love with Roy before him. Magnolia draws and shoots on Buck 209 for threatening Roy, and the two decide to start a relationship. Steel Magnolia and Roy head towards the train and manage to get aboard and get to the box with the unobtainergon cubes. They open the box but inside is Croach the Tracker, in a Surprise Event, with his weapon drawn. He says that Sparks Nevada tracked him. He returned to Sparks Nevada, for Sparks returned to himself. Sparks enters, and Roy attempts to suss out Sparks' extremely tenuous plan, but Sparks doesn't answer and instead reveals that the hand he put on Roy between Wanted Men and'' Into Darkness'' works for him, and Roy is forced to give Sparks his guns back. Sparks re-arrests Roy, and Steel Magnolia as well. Notes *This is the sole episode of "Robot Rogues", and as all of the rogues were either killed or arrested at the end, it's not likely there will be another episode. *The introduction calls the segment "Sparks Nevada's Robot Rogues" Continuity * This is the 136th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is Station Break, which is also the previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon. * The next episode is Fan Questions Answered! #1. * The next episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #141 Natal Attraction. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on June 1, 2013 and released September 29, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Robot Rogues Theme: Andy Paley Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:June 2013 segments